Near Dark
by Dance of the Dead
Summary: Near Dark fanfiction: Severen and his girl-friendish Becca, share a few moments remembering a few of the good times that they shared in the past. 1 shot fanfic.


"Remember the time when you got shot?" Becca asked, her lovers arm wrapped around her waist as she sat between his legs. Both of them naked as they sat in the darkness of the plain room. The curtains were drawn closed and a small table side lamp was switched on giving the room a warm glow to their pale bodies.

"Yeah." He laughed, lowering his head to kiss the soft skin of her neck gently, her hand rose to the back of his neck, scruffing his already messy hair. Her eyes closed as her skin covered in goosebumps, remembering the time before she had any real level of fame, singing country songs on a small stage in a backwater town bar for a few dollars. It was the second night she had encountered Severen, a couple of nights after they had had their first one night stand. Becca had a few fans in her home town, a couple of guys that looked out for her called her theirs. Some of them we're joking. Some weren't. The bar hadn't been all that full, and Severen had spied Becca easily and recognised her pretty face quickly from a few nights before. He'd danced his way over to her dubiously. The guys, her fans, hadn't liked that and had been rather protective over her. Her current song was a slow one, a flirtatious one, Severens timing had been on cue and she had grabed his waist, singing her little song to him, their hips gyrating as the song lured him in to her, their eyes fixed as her words continued to flow. The dancing turning erotic in front of those that watched, until a jealous fan approached, grabbing Severens arm and twisting him away from her. Needless to say, the ruthless vagabond wasn't too impressed.

"Well, Fuck me." He said, looking over the ruffian that had interrupted them, "That's jus' damned rude." Becca, halting her singing a loud scream vibrated down the microphone and cut off the musicians behind her, the drumming stopping instantly as the two men entered a showdown. The jealous man, Rick, threw a punch towards Severen, which was easily dodged by the expert brawler. Severen returned a punch of his own, sending the man sprawling across the lacquered wooden floor and let out a whoop, looking back to Becca with a grin. Becca shook her head, and Severen turned to face her, his head lowered to hers. The microphone dangling from her hand, feedback looped as she dropped it too the floor. Their had been a connection between the two of them from the moment that they had first met, and instant understanding, they we're the same breed.

"Back the fuck away from me girl, partner." Rick told Severen as he drew a gun from inside his jacket, Severen gave Becca a sly look and she shook her head again, and he gave a shrug, advancing on the outstretched gun in Ricks hands. There was a manic, threatening expression on Severens face and Rick hadn't even given a warning when he fired the handgun into Severens leg. Severen closed his eyes, the brows furrowed in a brief pain and he hissed in some air and continued to limp over to Rick, who was now showing signs of worry towards the other man's sanity. Severen slapped the gun from the man's hand as it fired once more, another bullet lodging into his thigh and he cursed his dumb luck. The vagabonds hand quickly moved out and took Rick by the neck, while Becca moved to the bar, ordering herself a drink and a spare for when Severen had taught her fan some manners. She moved her hand down to the back pocket of her tight jeans and pulled a wallet out of her ass pocket, paying the bartender some money, and giving a generous tip to keep him silent. A few of the other patrons left the bar quietly and her musicians decided it was time for a break and slipped out the side of the stage.

"Your girl?" Severen asked as his hands tightened around Ricks neck, "Your girl?" he repeated, with a roar, there was rage wrinkled in his face, and it had little to do with the blood that was gushing from the fresh bullet wounds in his leg. "Fuckin' Hey, she ain't yours." He told Rick plainly, "And she ain't never gonna be yours." He added, and a grin came across his expressive face, and he leaned closer towards Ricks ear, who struggled in Severens strong man's hands, and whispered, "Cause you are one dead muthafucker." He said, snapping Ricks neck and lowering him slowly to the floor carefully.

His mouth opened and he lowered the dead man's shirt collar exposing the bare flesh of his neck. He wrapped his lips over the man's flesh and bit down hard on him, beginning to feed on the fluid that flowed from the wound.

Feeling a tapping on her shoulder, he looked up and saw Becca standing over the two of them, a small glass in her hand. He stood up, with Ricks blood all over his face and making no attempt to remove the blood he kissed her once and then downed the drink in a single gulp.

–

"Yeah, I remember." he repeated, a smile crossing his features once more, the killing had been swift, and not his usual play-time fun. Humans we're nothing to him, only nightly feed. A meal, and he acted much like someone dining at a fancy restaurant they didn't belong in.

"Have you fed tonight?" She asked, looking up to him

"Not yet." He answered, shaking his head, he didn't look down to her. He knew that it would be some time before he saw her again, their condition saw to that. They often had to move in different directions, especially while she was touring. For a while Becca had been worried that her career as a singer would be cut short, that stunt Severen had pulled when she was still getting off the ground didn't help her fears much. Her fears had been in vain however, and her singing career had boomed in the past few years, she would retire eventually, but while her dream was still going strong and she could rake in a bit of money for her new family, she would do. "I was thinking of getting one of your groupies." he said to her with a sly grin, picturing himself watching her singing while chomping down on the soft skin of a young girl.

Becca rolled her eyes, it was typical of Severen to mention other girls while they we're naked on top of a bed together. She wasn't the jealous type, and knew that men had needs and Severen had more than just sexual desires to keep fulfilled, the blood-lust was strong in him, and it often got him into trouble in many unsavoury ways which usually ended up in someone getting themselves killed. She lifted her wrist to him, having already fed for the night. Not having to be offered twice he took hold of her arm and pulled it closer to his mouth, her other hand moving to his thigh, feeling the cold skin underneath her fingers gently. A grimace crossed her face as his teeth broke into her skin, and into the vein, blood poured from the small wound over his dry lips and he licked the liquid down hungrily.

"Did you feed last night?" She asked, a small frown crossing her face with slight concern, it wasn't like him to go for long without drinking from another. Becca could feel him shaking his head while he continued to drink her second hand blood, some of the red seeped from a corner of his mouth down his chin.

"Enough." she said, going to move her hand away from him, he protested and followed her wrist, and she pulled against his grip harder. "Enough!" she told him more firmly, if he was going to waste the blood and spill it down his face then he wasn't going to have any more of it, besides she could feel that the amount that he had had would be enough until he could feed again. The arousal that the feeding often brought was apparent against her naked body, the feeling would soon pass.

"Why didn't you feed? That's not like you." Becca asked, shifting a bit in his lap to look at him.

Severen gave a shrug, not really knowing why he hadn't bothered to feed, Jesse and Doamond Back had gone off to feed, Homer had taken Mae somewhere while he had made his way to the city to meet up with Becca and found a place to stay during the light hours.

"Look I came here to fuck, feed, fuck again, then go on my merry way until next time I feel like doin' the same." He told her, thought the statement had little compassion too it, it summed up their relationship and the arrangement suited them fine, Becca had someone to look good on her arm when she needed an excuse for fancy nights out, and it helped that Severen brushed up pretty good when he wanted too, and Sevren got his appetites appeased.

It was her turn to give a shrug of her own, "Alright." she said moving closer to him, leaning up to kiss just below his adams apple, a weak spot that she had discovered some years ago, and he wrapped his arm around her once more, turning the light off as they nestled down together.


End file.
